


Shaken Faith

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Castiel Series - Fall from Grace [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Castiel-centric, Character Study, Confusion, Coping, Crisis of Faith, Drinking, Emotions, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, Fallen Castiel, Gen, How the drunk scene happened, Missing Scene, Set between 16 & 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been his fault that he went on a bender, but... God knows that it wasn't his fault.</p><p>Pre-drunk scene in <i>99 Problems</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken Faith

_Maybe Joshua was lying._

_I'm sorry._

_You son of a bitch._

_I believed._

Believed. Believed in what, and for what? Weeks ago, even _days_... Castiel wouldn't have been asking himself that. Days ago, he had believed, believed with every single _fibre_ of his being. Believed in God, believed in his absolute orders, believed that there was a way to save humankind. The ones who were always God's favorites, the ones who were beautiful, and perfect in even their most of flawed ways, the ones who all of Heaven fought to protect and guide.

But _God_... God was gone. Raphael may have had been lying when he had said that God was dead, but he was right in his declaration that God was gone. Because God _was_ gone. God was done. God wouldn't lift a finger to help his most favourite of races.

Castiel shoved his hands deep into his trench coat's pockets. He didn't look away from the blank spot he was staring at. Shoulders kept brushing against his own; humans that were destined to die in the battle between angels and demons that was about to go down.

Thoughts of things that he did and things that he should have done kept stabbing into his mind. Following blind orders for so long. Should have rebelled sooner. Relying on pure faith. Should have had more questions. Trying to be the perfect example of an angel. Should have said screw it and joined with the Winchesters without hesitation. Followed someone he had never even seen with his own two eyes. Should have followed his gut feeling... shouldn't have worried about the repercussions.

Castiel glanced up, up and over his left shoulder, for no reason other than some little voice in the back of his head telling him to look up. It was a liquor store. Castiel came to a stop.

He knew the human ideal that drinking helped to ease pain. Dean drank enough, so there must be some truth to it. Humans wouldn't do something if it didn't make them feel pleasurable; they were incredibly self-aware in that respect. There had to be truth to it.

Castiel just wanted to forget.

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open easily. The metal was cool beneath his fingers. The bell tinkled as he stepped inside.

Was he in the wrong for having believed for so long, after all of the other angels had rebelled? Had he been... naïve to believe that God was there, just awaiting the perfect moment? Was Dean... _right_ to feel like saying _The Lord works in mysterious ways_ was a very good reason for an unprovoked, irritation-fueled attack? And, if Dean _was_ right... that meant that the rest of it was true. Castiel hadn't been _loyal_. He'd just been _stupid_.

How could he be so _stupid_?

He curled his fingers around the neck of a bottle of beer, pulling it out of the six pack. He screwed off the cap, let it fall to the floor with a bouncing _tap-tap-tap_ of metal against linoleum, and put the bottle to his lips.

So, the apocalypse was nigh, and no help was on the way. The four horsemen were riding, and Lucifer walked the earth. The same earth that was destined to be cast into the feud between two brothers, between Michael and Lucifer, and there was no one to stop the world from dissolving.

No one except Dean and Sam, of course.

"Oi, you can't just-!"

Castiel reached out and pressed two fingers to the man's forehead. The man crumpled to the ground, asleep but unharmed.

It was funny. He reached for the second bottle in the case. He didn't even like to drink. He didn't like the _taste_. He didn't like alcohol; even Jimmy, when he had been human and prior to becoming an angel's vessel, he hadn't drank much, either. A glass of wine at a function or a small amount of scotch after a hard day.

Castiel hated the taste. It was acrid, and burning, and it tore a path of pain from his tongue straight down his throat, settling heavily into his chest. He couldn't swallow it away, just like he couldn't dislodge the pain of betrayal.

 _Betrayal_. He wasn't even supposed to _feel_ that. That was a human emotion, and human emotions were not something that came entirely easily to angels. They were supposed to be unemotional, unattached. But Castiel was neither of those. He _was_ emotional, and he _was_ attached. Attached to the Winchesters, attached to humans, and in pain over the loss of billions of lives that were about to be taken because the one person he had expected to help, the one person he had put his _whole being_ into believing... it was all for naught.

Unless Dean said yes.

Despite the fact that Castiel didn't _want_ Dean to say yes. He wanted mankind to be saved, he wanted to avert the war, but he didn't want to hurt anybody in the process, and he definitely didn't want that person to be Dean _or_ Sam. He wanted to save everyone he could, because that was what he was supposed to do. That's what angels were meant to do. Save those who were meant to be saved. That was the long and short of it. And... yes, quite of few of his friends were human. Actually, his _only_ friends were human.

Why was it so wrong to want to save those people?

He was starting to feel a little tingle in the back of his head. The tingle turned to a buzz, which started to hum, and the vibrations spread throughout his body. Was this what being intoxicated felt like?

He heard his phone ring. He ignored it.

When he left the liquor store, he was a little unsteady on his feet. They was a slight sway to the world; he put his hand against the wall for support. The world looked different under this mask. It looked a little less bleak, which was a conundrum in itself, considering the situation that had gotten him into a liquor store to begin with. He sighed. He could smell the alcohol on him, but he no longer felt the tang of it against his tongue. He tasted nothing through the alcohol he had consumed, only air, and saliva, and nothingness. But he could smell it, and he could feel it in his body.

Best yet, it made everything a little less sharp. The apocalypse wasn't so demanding when he wasn't looking at it with angel crystal-clear clarity. God's betrayal didn't sting so bad when he'd grown numb to the sting from the alcohol. Angels didn't seem so bad when one was reduced to this, a muddled, muffled mess of invisible wings and heaven's powers, foolishness rebelling against the holy land itself, covered with a thin layer of alcohol.

Castiel staggered back onto the sidewalk and straightened up. He couldn't stay here. He had nowhere to go, but he couldn't stay here.

... So...

What was he meant to do now? When he didn't have heaven to return to, but when he didn't belong in the human realm? When neither option was a save haven and where tragedy was a certainty whatever he did?

Castiel didn't know.

This had to be why humans drank. He wished that he hadn't drank that liquor store dry. He could have done with some more to take that final edge off. If there was just something else to hide away the problems, then maybe he could find the answers in the solace that followed.

But, right now, he didn't have the answers, and he didn't have alcohol. He wasn't sure that he had a place in life now and, if he were honest, he really didn't have a clue, about any of it, to begin with. Human emotion was confusing. The whole thing was confusing.

Castiel sighed and put his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes closed. If he tried hard enough, he could figure this out. Maybe the easier option was to simply forget.

He didn't know.

He didn't know anything anymore. Or maybe he never had to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this scene at the end of _Dark Side of the Moon_. Misha was amazing... I can't go on enough about this scene. Only being about finished with S5, it's one of my top ten favourite scenes thus far.
> 
> I do not own SPN. Thanks for reading!


End file.
